A Spirals Melody
by mimi the monkey
Summary: crap dont read this i might fix it probs not
1. run as fast as you can can't catch Me!

"Talking"

thinking

_inners/demons _(will specify each one)

I never knew who I was, when he showed I had been wandering for years. He offered me a place I took it. I was his number two. Since I had no past I took the names Melody or Song or even Lark on occasions. When I was ordered to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha I almost refused he didn't deserve this life, but I stood aside while they attacked, and this is where it starts.

Melody pov

"come Lark don't be a fucking dumbass" whined spider-guy. never cared to learn his name he is annoying and too much of a smartass. Tayuya smacked him on the back his head. "She is Orochi-samas number 2 don't piss her off dumb shit" she hisses. I smirk inwardly at that thought maintaining my emotionless face. I pull out a picture of the last law abiding Uchiha. He is a cold faced bastard but he is so familiar it scares me, nothing has scared me in all my memories.(she has a photographic memory) We are almost to Konoha, I will not participate in their attempt at attacking the Uchiha I see no point, they are not strong. I lean against a tree un-seen while they tell him Pedo-snakes offer. After I bring Uchiha to him I will leave the sound village. They are weak-willed and I did not want the weak girl Uchihas eyes Orochi-ass face gave me. They didn't even work.

"Remember where to meet us" juugo says cruelly.

_fat jerk _

Shut up girly-shit

_You're a mean outer and my names Lily ,__NOT__ girly-shit _

I push her back because she just gives me a headache. Well what you know duck-ass head came great there giving him second stage curse mark. fucking brilliant. "let's get going"

"Who the FUCK are you?" asks Uchiha.

What lovely manners this guy has ne Lily?

_I hate Uchihas already._


	2. How far have u run? not that far

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I do own a lot of posters and a shika-kun keychain though…**

**Sasukes pov.**

"**who the FUCK are you ?" I say to the girl with dove coloured hair. She just watched me. Not ogle like a fan girl or *shudder* boy, not stare like she was stunned by my power. No she looked at like she was sizing me up,sizing me up, like she was going to kill me in the fastest way like she could. **

"**I do not know what orochi-sama sees in you but I will deliver you to him" she states without emotion. Damn shes better than me at being cold.**

**(From here it goes on like the anime so….heres to the time skip ****J)**

**A few months after Naruto comes back…..**

**No pov.**

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SOME ONES DROPPED OFF ANOTHER MISSING NIN?" Cried Tsunade the fifth Hokage. **

**The guard cowered back in fear. The fifth had a mean pinkey flick (lol inside joke). The Hokage sighed "who is it this time?" "Sokka, of the village hidden in the snow" squeaked the guard.**

"**Is there any chakra left to trace?" she asked "yes team 7 is tracking now"**

**Melody pov.**

**Since I left pedo-snake I've been hunting down missing nin and leaving them at the gate. **

_**You left too much chakra, they're going to find you…**_

**Shut it Lily I don't have time for you right now I'm bleeding out. The darkness around my vision flared out over my eyes, momentarily blinding. I felt chakra being launched at me and the cry of "RASENGAN!". It scrapped along my side as I instinctively moved to dodge.**

_**WE WON'T WIN JUST FALL DOWN NOW**_** !**

**NO I WILL NOT FALL DOWN! I WILL FIGHT TIL THE END!**

_**The End is Nye my Friend.**_

**Black over took all my senses every thing faded to nothing.**

_**I'm watching petals stream past my face,**_

_**in a garden I can't remember,**_

_**with pain in my heart more than ever,**_

_**I can not place it, **_

_**The name on my tongue.**_

**It hurts Lily….**


	3. Don't run off cliffs

Light streams down from above me.

Funny, I remember stopping to rest. I look to my right to see a grey haired man with a masked face looking at me, an orange book in hand.

"Are you the one who dropped of those missing nin?" he asks.

"Blunt aren't you?" I say in return, my voice half sneering in reply.

"Most people would be dead from the injuries you had girly" he says, I think he smiled beneath the mask, I'm not sure though.

"hn." is all I responded.

I saw a pink headed girl walk in with a busty blonde woman, perhaps mid thirties, but in the ninja world, you can never be sure. She had probably used some weird jutsu to make herself look young, I've heard of that.

_I like them, especially the girl's hair. _

Shall I kill you now or later?

_You should listen you know, it might help, and may be interesting._

"You will answer all our questions about Uchiha Sasuke," said the busty women.

"That'll be hard considering I haven't seen him in only Kami cares how long," I say while slowly shifting on the bed.

"Just as I was about to think that Konoha was smart," I grumble beneath my breath. I sat up on the bed rubbing my temples.

"You really shouldn't have knocked me unconscious you know," I say.

"Oh and why is that?" asks the pink one in a haughty tone.

_I'm starting to dislike the pink bitch now! Can I kill her? Let me out already, I wanna play!_

"Tell me about it, maybe later though, you shouldn't kill her yet, it may be useful later though," I say unknowingly out loud

"What was that bitch?" asked pinky in a tone of outrage.

"Oh just me talking to Lily or Hanatotora if you want to get fancy," I say in a bored tone.

They are staring at me like I'm some freak of nature.

"Okay, I give, and I'm wondering why you are all staring at me," I said.

_Oh joy they think we're crazy._

They must, just look at the way they are staring.

_Can I come out and play with the pink haired bitch now?_

Fine, just don't get me hurt, I really don't want to get medical treatment again.

And so, Lily came out to "Play".

**BETA'D BY: DARIAN UCHIHA (A wanna-be Konoha ninja)**

**WRITTEN BY: MIMI THE MONKEY**


	4. Don't run on ice when running for life

_Disclaimer : I Don't Own Naruto!_

_Oh btw italics with quotation marks is inners/demons in control of the body_

_**And so, Lily came out to play. Frost started to form over every inanimate object, starting at Melody/Lily.**_

_**Everyone shifted away from her as she coughed suddenly.**_

"_**You're very rude to my keeper pinky"**_** Lily said as she flipped Melody's hair up as it went from white with a reddy/orangy tint to an icy white in a matter of seconds. Her eyes once a sky blue now forest green.**

"_**you just going to stare or introduce yourselves?"**_

"**my name is Tsunade" says the blonde. "that's Sakura" she says while gesturing to the pink haired seething girl.**

"_**Right I, Hanatotora, am controlling this body while the owner sleeps."**_

"**And what is the owners name?" questioned the grey haired man.**

" _**I cannot tell you that ,for she herself cannot remember but she is a good person despite her rudeness." **_

"_**may I ask your name sir?"**_

"**I am Kakashi Hatake" he says.**

"_**I must go my Keeper is starting to have a nightmare, Goodbye."**_

**Melody's appearance goes back to normal and the cold and frost leave.**

"**what did Lily say to you?" I Question them.**

"**she mentioned you don't sleep well would you like so pills for that?" says pinky **

_**Sakura **_

**Whatever.**

**I snort before saying "Pinky the most sleep I remember getting is just now with Lily talkin to you so I don't think the meds will help" **

"**You an insomniac then?" she asks **

**Dumb bitch**

"**that's Kinda obvious don't ya think?" I say instead. **

**Few hours Later…….**

"this will be where you stay for the duration of your stay or if you decide to be a Konoha nin you can move some where else" says the pineapple head next to me. 

**(a.n in this story Asuma will NOT**** die because I hate that part)**

I say nothing as he walks off saying something like "bothersome" or something like that.

I had told them the name I had always called myself ,Iruka Melody, a silly name but I liked. Someone screaming "Iruka run!!" is the only memory I have before snake-face came around.

"Hello" says a pretty indigo haired girl "my name is Hinata Huuyga."

Startled that some one was being kind to me I talked to her in my actual voice.

"hi I'm Iruka Melody"

"Do live here Melody-san" Hinata "s a quiet person but I like that with her.

"Just moved here… Could you show me some where good to eat?"

"D-do you like fresh ramen ?" Hinata asked with a slight stutter.

"never had it, I love instant ramen though, shall we be off?"

"Yes let's go"

**At Ichiraku's ramen stand**…..

"this is really good Hina-chan" I stop for a minute "may I call Hina-chan."

Oddly she smiles at this like she's never had a nickname before.

"Only if I can call you Iru-chan." she says.

" ahhh, I heavy price but I guess I'll take it." I kid

After a minute we start to eat, when I see something orange out of the corner of my eye. Wasn't the guy that hit me wearing neon orange? Great now I might need to run for my life, I'm still hungery though.

**A.N ok this a longer chapter because I worked on it for days so updaues are more spread out, so blah blah blah you get the picture bye. :3**


	5. running on hot sand

**A neon-ninja came yelling about miso ramen or something then suddenly stops when he sees me.**

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" he yells.**

**How wonderful; a loud mouth to off-set Hina-chan.**

"**N-N-Naruto this is Iruka melody she is staying in Konoha for awhile." says my savoir Hinata.**

"**Oh…" **

**He's calmed down interesting**

"**Sit down please" I ask, I feel no need to put on a rough voice in front of them. Which is really weird, even snake face doesn't know how I really sound.**

"**Okay, what type of ramen do you like?" he sudden asks.**

"**I've only had instant and the miso ramen so…" I leave off.**

**Suddenly a guy wearing a man skirt and a girl with Panda hair come into the shop.**

"**Ten-ten will you please stop telling Lee where I practice?" says the fruit.**

"**Maybe if you buy my ramen for the next week," she giggles.**

"**Deal," man-skirt says before sitting down to order.**

**Clever she managed to get 7 dates out of him, I like her. **

"**Iru-chan are you done?"**

"**Nope maybe Neon over there could walk you instead of me?"**

_**She's blushing she likes him too.**_

**I know that's why I just helped them a little bit. I'll just follow my chakra trail home any way.**

**A few Hours later…..**

Okay so now what should I do? It's not like anyone's out at this time.

_Let's go train so we can be useful to this village._

Hey that's a good idea for once.

_Thanks…. HEY!_

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!

Oh we're here nice so, ice or songs Lil

_Ice; we haven't been using it lately._

Right lets go

"Thousand ice needles!"

**2 hours later at the Gate…**

"We apologize Kazekage-sama for your late arrival, rooms have already been set up at the best hotel for you and your companions," the flustered sentry said.

"Thanks," said the blonde, "I'm beat!"

"We know the way Gaara so don't worry" said the guy with the hat-thingy (you know what it looks like.)

"I will be training," said the red head

**Back at training grounds…**

Right now Im bored………..

_Lazy, it's only been a few hours _

Shut Up! I smell someone they smell like…… heat

_Not heat; the desert. _

Whoa; since when are you that serious?

_Pay attention._

"Who are you?" questions the wonderful smelling male

"None of your business"

_Wonderful job Mel scare off the only guy you__'ve ever been attracted to._

"Shouldn't little boys be in bed at this hour?"

_You're digging the hole deeper!! _

"Shut UP!"

Oops!!

"I wasn't talking," says the hott (yes 2 t`s he is that hot) red-head

Well wasn't that obvious

"You weren't? Must be going crazy," I laughed nervously.

Back away slowly now Mel.

"If I'm a little boy that makes you a little girl, so why aren't YOU in bed?"

Okay; now he is the nosy red-head

"You want the whole sob story or should I just give the important parts ?"

"Important parts please,"

Wow he sure is a charmer

"Right; I have no memory at all. But, whenever I go to sleep bad things tend to happen."

Does he have no expressions what so ever? ?

"You're like Uchiha," I grumbled under my breath.

"What?"

**I keep doing cliffies what is wrong with me!!!??? Anyway enjoy Christmas everyone out there…………which sadly means only darian****L**** but if you read and you aren't Dare Leave me a review as a Christmas Present! Chao! Mimi**

**BETA NOTE: Sorry everyone for such a late beta. I got caught up in the whole Christmas shit.**

**Anyway, have a happy New Year and keep reading, (Is anyone else reading this??)**

**Darian Uchiha**


	6. Don't run from tanuki's, they run after

**Wow, been awhile, ne? Yah, well I've had some crap happening at my house so……Nah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; if I did I'd have already given Darian Sasu-gay.**

**---**

"What?"

Well fuck me. Suddenly I was running in the opposite direction then he was.

"I order you as Kazekage to stop!" He yells.

Wait Kazekage? Shit, I'm dead! What the FUCK is that? Sand, mother fucking sand! I slash at the sand crawling up my leg till it's all off and speed in a giant u-turn back to Konoha

His scent is weaker now where'd he go?

"Here," I hear from behind me

"HOLY FUCK-," I stumble and fall and flip till I land on my feet.

_He sure is quiet…_

"NOT the time Lily!" I ground out

Suddenly he is in front of me, and I skid to a stop .

"Answer me," he states.

_He acts like chicken ass head……_

"Ummm…," I pause for a second as if thinking it over. "How 'bout no!"

Quickly, I do the signs for teleportation jutsu and disappeared from the forest.

I reappeared near Hinata's Mansion where I was staying.

**Next day………..**

I walk around the village just thinking to myself till I remember something really, REALLY freakin important. I start running to Hokage tower. When I arrive, I burst through the door and pant "I have to find someone, please!"

"What?" says a slightly confused Tsunade.

"Some one important to me, she's in danger."

"Fine; **but** im sending Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Hinata with you" she orders,

Fuck no room for argument.

_We have to find her soon…._

I know

"Alright but we need to go ASAP," I sigh.

**At the gates………..**

I pace back and forth waiting for them to show.

"HEY! IRUKA!" screams Naruto as he waves his arms wildly.

***Thump*** "Thank you Sakura!" I call out as Hina comes from another direction and Sai poofs in. _**(A/N remember she's been here for like a few days and Team Nine brought her in)**_

"Can we _**go**_ now" I say anxious to go.

"Wait a minute" Naruto says. "I asked a friend to help"

"Well they should be able to catch up," I state as I jump off. The scent of warm sand fills my nose.

Urgh! Crap don't tell me _**he's**_ the friend, I glance backwards, Fuck me~

_He wants to_

WHAT?!!

_His pheromones….._

Oh brilliant, a horny Kazekage, funnnnnnnnn.

**( I'm not writing about them running through the forest, it's not interesting)**

**About 5 hours later……..**

I begin to smell the old hideout and…BLOOD! TO MUCH BLOOD! I speed up calling on Lily's Chakra to make me freakishly fast. Rushing through crumbling corridors blind to everything but the scent of her blood I get to the old training room and see her in a corner, surrounded by bodies.

"DARE!" I cry and rush forward to her side.

*cough, cough* "hello, truth…" she wheezes.

"Sakura can you save her?"I ask, desperation cracking my indifference.

"Yes I can but we need to get out of here before everything collapses."

"'Kay," I gently lift her from the ground and we run back outside and away from the tunnels. I put her down again and walk off to give Sakura space and wash her blood off my clothes.

"Truth?" the question comes from behind me as I kneel down to wash my over shirt.

"Or dare?" I finish quietly. He looks confused when I turn to lay out my shirt. So I explain "The only childhood game I can ever remember playing,"

I murmur.

"Why is she Dare?" He asks still with a cute confused look on his face

"Because her name is darian and she always chooses Truth" I giggle.

_Did you, just, giggle?_

Yeah I did but he look so cute confused!

"Here," he says while motioning to give him my shirt. I hand it over uncertainly. He murmurs something even I can't hear.

"Iruka!" calls Naruto "She's asleep now, so we can travel in the morning."

"Kay," I shout back

"Here," he mumbles when I look back. My shirt is Warm, dry, soft and smells of warm sand.

"Thanks," I manage to get out. And then I do something out of Character for me, I kiss him on the cheek and rush back to Darian while feeling his warmth still on my shirt and hearing my cold heart beat in my chest.

**(A/N)**

**Ahhhhhhhhh! Gomenasai! I'm so sorry this is late but I couldn't find the motivation to writ this and before that my bro had to go to the doctor, my grandmother had cancer surgery before that and my friend was getting depressed. And if my beta DOESN'T kick my ass over March break I will be EXTREMELY lucky. Oh anyone who leaves a review gets an Internet hug and my deepest thanks, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and ideas for the next Chapter are appreciated! Later, Mimi out. **

**Beta Note:**

**I did this quick ;) I'm so proud of myself…**

**Now, listen to Mimi, obey! She worked hard! (Made a few spelling and grammar mistakes, but she worked hard!) **

**Now, do I have to show you the review button, or can you do that yourself? Okay, just to be safe:**

**This is the button**

**You must click!!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
